FNaF: It's Up to You
by kapowpowpow
Summary: Are you ready for Freddy and all of his crew in this awesome story! With contributors like you, nothing can go wrong. Or will it? It's all up to you! Check it out! Just don't check out Chica. She specifically asked.
1. Chapter 1

Imma write a story...but it can't be done without you!

Rules.

1.) Submit a character(s) from FNaF (I won't do Scott Cawthan...did I spell his last name right?), a situation they are in, and one object (nothing too adultish if you don't mind).

Ex.) Chica and Freddy, Stolen Pizza, Shuffleboard

That was actually one rule...oops. So after that, I'll write your name on the next chapter and include an awesome story following. I'll do approximately three to six stories per chapter. I'll show you an example on how I write...

Scott #1 (kapowpowpow): Chica and Freddy, stolen pizza, shuffleboard

Chica has turned vile, her eyes gone wild. Her beak grits, her mouth spits...and it's all Freddy's fault. The bear turned around with pizza all in hands.

The chicken threw a paper in his arms and spat, "You take my precious...you precious is mine now!"

He dropped the pizza and examined the paper, "You bi-"

"Tisk Tisk. Stinks for you Freddy FazButt."

He dropped down on his knees, "Not my shuffleboard!"

"Fine. Since I can't have my pizza back...I want you to hand Bonnie this." She waved a paper in his face preventing him to stand up.

He snatched it and read it, "Your guitar is mine? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I just hate him." And just like that she ran off.

Scott #2 (kapowpowpow): Bonnie and Freddy, Freddy is the messenger of bad news, guitar

Freddy inched the beast as the paper flapped around. Bonnie turned around and faced him, "Yes boss?" He asked in his clownish voice.

Freddy handed him the paper.

Next day...

Chica tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"

"I hate you sometimes." His face was distorted and wires were sticking out.

Bonnie has a demonic side as well you know!

Instead of my name in the parentheses, it'll be yours! And yes, I'll combine the stories unless you specifically ask me not too. Any questions feel free to ask!


	2. Chapter 2

Scott #1 (Guest): Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Secret Bonding, Television Goldie, Marionette,Attacking the Night Guard, Music Box

(First one, let's hope I get this right...I'm using Golden Freddy for your Television Goldie...)

Freddy looked at all of his withered crew members and sighed, "Our days of getting that guard is over."

And a faint whisper from a shadowy rabbit-like occurred, "Get him."

The bear jumped up and left the room. He found the office and screeched in excitement...but no one was there.

Golden Freddy was sitting on the ground, "Idiot."

Freddy growled and came after him, but the golden robot instantly disappeared.

Then the rabbit appeared again, "Get him."

"Who?!" Freddy pleaded.

Golden Freddy popped up, "Idiot."

Freddy snapped, "You little-" Golden Freddy left again.

"Just get him!" The rabbit yelled.

That's when a loud 'Pop Goes the Weasel' tune escaped. Freddy turned around and screamed. The Marionette pounced on the bear knocking him over.

He cursed under his breath while the puppet screamed, "You were in the way!"

Freddy looked around and saw another bear, "Is it April's Fools?"

"That bear is Jeremy!" The puppet yelled, "Be useful and distract him rather than save him!"

Golden Freddy quickly appeared laughing, "Idiot." And of course he disappears.

Freddy grasped Marionette's neck and at Jeremy, "Make yourself useful and shut up."

"My arm!" Jeremy yelped in pain.

Scott #2 (Bubble): Chica and Bonnie, Mike needs love advice, Freddy's top hat!

Bonnie dreamily stared at Mike through the window. The door was sealed shut and he couldn't get in. Bonnie really liked Mike, and he had to find some way to get his attention. But how? That's when Chica darted in the room and scared the poor guy.

On Mike's side of the story, Chica found him in Hide n' Seek...Death Royal. The chicken placed Freddy's top hat on Mike and snorted, "You know the rules."

Mike rubbed his head, "Fine, hide."

That's when the lights flickered and all the doors opened. Mike threw the top hat at Chica. She threw it back at him. Eventually it turned into a game of Hot Potato. Chica finally stopped and grinned.

"Let's put it in Pirate's Cove!"

Mike laughed forgetting about Bonnie, "Yes!"

The guard felt completely safe around Chica. He programmed her to protect him anyway. But all the other animatronics were uncontrollable.

When the two were about to exit, Bonnie popped in, "Hi!"

Mike panicked and attempted to shut the door...but Bonnie was already in the office

The rabbit reassured, "I-I won't hurt ya!"

Chica rolled her mechanic eyes, "That's what you said to Jer-"

He glared at her and she quickly backed out.

"I n-need to tell ya somethin'."

Chica blurted, "Like some advice! You know, Mike here is still yet to have a girlfriend. But with that outfit, I totally understand why."

"Chica get him out of here not let him-"

Chica interrupted, "Duh! Bonnie is here to give you love advice!"

Bonnie liked the concept that Mike was single, but not the fact that he had to give relationship advice, "Well, actually-"

Mike face-palmed," I don't need advice."

"Yes you do. Bonnie is good at talking." Chica ushered.

Bonnie leaned in real close to Chica and growled, "Here's some advice, if you love someone then tell 'em. Show 'em you care...instead of being a little bi-"

Mike whistled and interrupted, "As great advice this is...I honestly think this isn't necessary."

Bonnie lost it, "What is wrong with you humans and female robots! So oblivious to everything!"

Mike stared at Chica, "Top hat!"

That's when the lights turned off. And Freddy yelled, "WHERE'S MY HAT?!"

By then, everyone knew that love didn't matter at that moment. It was Hide n' Seek...Death Royal.

Scott #3 (kapowpowpow...myself): Foxy, playing with stuffed animals, Mike

Foxy patted the stuffed animals and looked at a deceased Mike, "What a shame. The lad was killed by ye ol' Fred." He smiled, "More friends fer me!"

Well? How'd it go? Hoped you enjoy. If your stories turn out the exact opposite of what you planned and some of the context bothers you...comment and I'll make a new story for you! But I'll only remake it once!


	3. Chapter 3

Scott #4 (Zach): Foxy and Chica, Chica loves Foxy, sword

Chica batted her eyelashes...no, she has no eyelashes...reverse, playback. Chica pretended to bat her eyelashes. She wanted to look extra pretty for Foxy today. Of course, it was difficult; considering her adnormal female structure. Chica knew she had nothing on Toy Chica, but it was worth a shot! Foxy must've been too afraid to ask Chica on a date, so the chicken would do it instead.

Right as Chica neared Foxy, he said, "Aye, are ye ready to see me in a sword fight with ye ol' victum?!"

Chica honestly didn't like it when Foxy was violent, but..."Of course! Mucho divertido!"

"Who should be the unlucky one to face ye ol' Foxxxxyyyyy?"

Chica really hated Bonnie and would love to see him beat up...however, he had a demonic side and can completely eliminate Foxy in a whole. Freddy was mean, but Is awesome at doing chores for her...so she sighed and announced, "I guess it'd be me."

Love can conquer all...or conquer someone's mentality. Foxy didn't play around in sword fights...a child went to he hospital because of such.

"Naw, ye be jus' a young lass..."

"C'mon Foxy! What can go wrong?" She pretended to bat those nonexistent eyelashes again...but then Foxy ran off...leaving her in a state of confusion.

Scott #5 (Bubbles): Phone Guy and Foxy, Mike tries to summon Golden Freddy, a rainbow umbrella

Mike was adjusting a tearful Chica, "Stop moving."

She groaned, "Foxy thinks I'm incapable of doing a man's work! And he left me...I guess he just doesn't like me."

Mike clipped another attachment on her circuit board, "Highly doubt it."

Chica pondered a little bit, "Why are you so smart? If you wanted you could be anything. Something more than you already are."

Mike snapped, "Let's say I didn't pay attention in school and thought I was too smart for it." He ripped the attachment out, it made her a smart mouth.

That's when the phone presented an instant message, "Mike. That isn't a good idea to adjust the animatronics like that."

"Zip it Phone Guy." Mike darted.

"I told you countless times. The name is-"

"DEATH!" Chica screamed.

Mike panicked and closed her circuit board cover.

"What is the point of all of this anyone?" The Phone Guy asked.

"Freddy...but the golden version of him. You know, Golden Freddy. He owes me big time."

"You are very stu-" Before the Phone Guy could finish, Foxy ran in.

"MIKE!"

Mike tripped on the phone cord. Then the Phone Guy went silent.

The fox held out a pretty rainbow umbrella that had to belong to a little girl, "SWORD FIGHT!"

Chica defensively ran in front of Mike, "No, I will fight you!"

She snatched Mike's umbrella and hit the umbrella out of Foxy's hand.

"Aye, the lass is good." He stopped, "But I will not fight ye."

"Why?!" Chica cried.

That's when Golden Freddy popped in, "Because he likes you!" He laughed and took Mike's umbrella out of Chica's hand and left.

Mike screamed, "My car keys and now my mom's $300 umbrella?!"

Chica smiled, "You do care!"

Mike added, "Duh."

Foxy pushed Mike onto the ground, "I care about nothin' but me!" He ran off.

Chica sighed happily, "He wants me."

I needs more peoples! I can't do my 3-5 stories per chapter deal! You can comment all the ideas you have! More ideas means more fun! :D


End file.
